


生日蛋糕

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Pieck/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Kudos: 5





	生日蛋糕

“做一个大蛋糕吧。”

最后，破天荒地是阿妮这样提议说，但本人的脸上分明挂着一副实在太晚了我不想再继续讨论下去了的表情。

他们聚在这小小的房间里，商量该给他们马上就要过生日的战士长送一件什么礼物，结果一直讨论到深更半夜也没有达成共识。

“好吧，蛋糕总是不会出错的。”波尔克耸耸肩。

“我赞成……”贝尔托特说。

“啊，不错嘛，正好莱纳也是同一天过生日吧，做个超大的蛋糕，大家一起吃吧！”马塞尔说。

“呃，要我和战士长一起庆祝生日总还是觉得……”莱纳露出犹豫的表情。

“没关系嘛，我们都是战士，是伙伴不是吗！”马塞尔笑道。

这是他们成为马莱战士的第一年，吉克被选为战士长，他住在单独的宿舍楼里，私下里也不常和他们一起活动，大概是有一点年龄差的关系吧，不少人觉得吉克看起来很难接近。不过并不包括皮克在内。

“皮克，你去送吧。”马塞尔说。

“我吗？”皮克拍了拍手上的糖粉，退后一步打量了一下这只和桌子一样大的巨大生日蛋糕，“好吧，好像没有什么别的办法。”

“吉克住的宿舍楼靠着山坡，你可以从山上跳到天台，尽量动静小一点，我是说，尽量……”莱纳说。

“他不会一个人待在房间里吧，今天可是他的生日不是吗？”波尔克说。

“也是——皮克你把蛋糕藏在天台上，我们到时候把他带上去，给他一个惊喜。”马塞尔计划着。

“不过在营地里巨人化是不是……”贝尔托特问。

“没关系的，等天稍微暗下来一点，营地里的士兵减少之后，没人会发现的。”波尔克信心满满地说。

一边沉默的阿妮给蛋糕裱完最后一朵花，莱纳和贝尔托特一起小心翼翼地把蛋糕抬进盒子里，用丝带绑好。

“会散架吧。”阿妮看着蛋糕，淡淡地说。

“交给皮克吧，她肯定没问题的！”马塞尔笑道。

“这对我来说也是很难的啊。”皮克叹了口气。真是的，这会是一个惊喜吗，对那个人来说……

“今天是你的生日吗？抱歉，生日快乐，虽然有点迟了……”黑发的少女和金发的少年并肩坐在幽暗中，双手有些拘谨地抓皱了裙摆。

“没关系，我很少庆祝生日。”吉克摇摇头，露出一丝自嘲的微笑，“你们在给莱纳过生日吧？”

“嗯，他们大概会玩到午夜吧。”皮克回答。

“你怎么没有一起？”吉克问。

“因为想起来今天早上看到你的时候有点奇怪，而你一天都没有回去。”皮克小声说。

“啊，是吗……我表现得很奇怪吗……真不愧是皮克呢。”吉克闻言有些意外，低低地笑起来。

“你从没有露出过那种，既渴望又害怕的神色呢，像是厌恶着自己的渴望一样，你看着橱窗里的蛋糕的时候。”

“真不愧是皮克呢……”

“因为没有人给你买蛋糕吗？”

“也不是……”吉克笑了笑，“呐，皮克，有时候我会想，是不是我没有出生到这个世界上的话，会比较好呢……”

“为什么这样想？”皮克有些惊讶地问。

“我啊，是个没用的孩子……皮克你虽然年纪小，但其实比我优秀得多……我让我的爸爸妈妈很失望，如果他们的儿子不是我这样的人的话，他们的期待就不会落空了吧。”望着夜空中疏淡的星辰，吉克喃喃道。

“怎么会呢，你是他们的孩子，被爱的话，这一点就已经足够了啊。”皮克说。

“是吗……我这样的人，真的会被爱吗？”

“不是这样的，人不是因为优秀才值得被爱，任何一个人，只要出生在这个世界上，就一定会有人爱他的。”

吉克微微地笑起来：“皮克，跟你说话的时候我总觉得我才像是个小孩子。”

她的脸在夜色中微微发烫，她想他不会注意到的：“其实……你是很好的人……你给过我蛋糕，你还记得吗？”

“蛋糕？啊，你是说……”他想起来，刚刚成为战士候选的时候，有一天他路过商店，看到一个小小的女孩站在橱窗前看着里面的草莓蛋糕，等他买完东西，她还站在那里，静静地，甚至没有伸手摸一摸橱窗的玻璃。她的手臂上戴着和他一样的臂章。于是他走过去，为她买了一个草莓蛋糕。

“原来，那时候的人是你啊，皮克。”他感叹道，“你和那时候看起来大不一样了。”

“因为那个时候很穷啊，在家里连饭都吃不饱。”皮克轻轻地笑了，“蛋糕对我来说，就像天堂的食物一样。”

那一天其实是我的生日，她并没有把这话说出口。

莱纳和贝尔托特一起把蛋糕小心翼翼地架到车力巨人的背上，马塞尔和波尔克将它用带子紧紧固定住。

“交给你了，皮克！”波尔克兴冲冲地说。

“好吧，我希望它抵达时还能保持原样。”皮克试着活动了一下身体，然后飞快地向吉克的住处跑去。

“谁！”吉克被天花板上簌簌掉落的尘埃惊动而冲上天台的时候，看到的就是趴在天台上的车力巨人。他把手从唇边移开，有好几秒的时间他怔怔地看着她一时间不知道该说什么。

“皮克……妹妹？”

车力巨人看起来有些滑稽的眼睛呆呆地望了他一会，然后皮克从巨人中钻了出来，为了不引起太大的震动她的动作非常小心，吉克过去帮了她一把，把她从巨人身体里拽了出来。

“呃，抱歉，好像动静还是太大了……”她讷讷地说，一点也不像皮克妹妹平日的风格，他想。

“所以你……为什么会出现在我的天台上？”吉克抓着她的胳膊，组织着语言。

“我们给你做了生日蛋糕。”算了，别管什么惊不惊喜了……

“我们？生日蛋糕？”吉克似乎无法理解似的。

“我和战士队的其他人一起，为你做了一个巨大的生日蛋糕。”皮克说，“今天是你的生日不是吗？”

“哦……我的生日……”吉克怔了一下，“抱歉，我还以为你们都不知道……”

“是你更愿意相信我们什么都不知道也不在意吧，吉克，你啊，总是视而不见……”皮克轻轻挣开他的手，过去把蛋糕拆开。

“太好了，它没坏呢。”她松了口气，“你看啊，这是我们花了一整天的时间做的，为了保密，谁也没告诉。马塞尔向糕点师软磨硬泡要了配方，莱纳和贝尔托特把面粉鸡蛋和牛奶扛回来，我们轮流打蛋白和搅拌，波尔克偷了厨房的钥匙，我们才能把蛋糕送进烤箱，我和阿妮给蛋糕涂上奶油，巧克力是我做的，花是阿妮裱的，想不到吧。我们从来没有做过蛋糕，不知道它是不是足够美味，但是……想为你庆祝生日的心意是真的。”

“皮克妹妹……”

“啊，他们差不多也该过来了吧。”皮克远远望见提灯的光在路上亮起，“你能表现得惊喜一点吗？”她回过头，对他露出一个狡黠的笑容：“别告诉他们我立刻就被你发现了啊。”

“呃……我会尽力的……”吉克抓了抓头发，“那个……谢谢你们，谢谢你，皮克妹妹。”

五天后，皮克从睡梦中醒来的时候，看到窗台上不知什么时候多了一只精致的盒子，她揉了揉眼睛，盒子上系着一张“生日快乐”的卡片，她打开盒子，里面是一块草莓蛋糕。

她向楼下望去，兽之巨人未完全汽化的躯体躺在草坪上，里面的人早已不见踪影。皮克趴在窗台上，悄悄笑起来。


End file.
